1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a display device with a touch panel which detects a position depressed by the finger, a dedicated-use pen or the like. Further, the display device is configured such that, for example, the touch panel is laminated to a display screen side of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel.
Further, as one of touch panel systems, there has been known a resistance-film-type touch panel. In the resistance-film-type touch panel, two substrates on which a transparent conductive film is formed respectively are laminated to each other by way of a large number of spacers so that an effective region where a depressed position can be detected is formed into a hollow space. There may be also a case where the touch panel is required to satisfy conditions such as being light-weighted or possessing impact resistance and hence, a film-like member may be also used as a substrate which constitutes a touch panel.
JP2009-30029 A discloses a polyester resin composition which has excellent flexibility (tensile elongation and impact resistance), excellent appearance of a molded product (surface gloss), excellent hydrolysis resistance, and excellent moldability (residence heat stability) while being a thermoplastic resin composition which is filled with inorganic fillers at high density and has highly densified ceramic-tone high-class material quality feeling.
JP2008-47026 A (U.S. Published Patent No. 2008/0042997 A1) discloses a touch panel having a curved shape. The touch panel having a curved shape comprises an upper film substrate and a lower film substrate. Each film substrate are formed from a transparent plastic film having a transparent electrically conductive polymer layer, an electrode, and a wiring pattern formed thereon.